In the process of collecting payment from a patient or client, a challenge that a service provider may face is ensuring that the patient or client's record data is correct so that billing statements may be sent to a correct address. Oftentimes, service providers, such as healthcare providers, receive unopened billing statements that are returned to the service provider because of incorrect patient or client information, such as address information.
Some service providers may perform an address verification procedure to search a data source, which may be a third party data source, for a patient or client's address information. If address verification is performed after billing statements are returned to the service provider, the process of researching and identifying correct addresses, reprinting statements, and resending billing statements to the patients or clients may be costly. Additionally, if a service provider performs address verification on the front end before billing statements are sent to patients and clients, searching third party data sources may be expensive and/or time-consuming.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.